


Roleplay Night in the House of Deeptree

by JaneTurenne



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oxydised_moron drew <a href="http://oxydised-moron.livejournal.com/14225.html">Leela in a Chancellery Guard uniform</a>.  Fic was absolutely necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay Night in the House of Deeptree

"Halt, scum! I will place you inside arrest."

"Under arrest, Leela. Castellan Leela."

"You will suffer horrible punishments for your crimes!"

"Mmmm, what _kind_ of punishments?"

"Well, you will never see that beautiful savage of yours ever again."

"Who cares about her, when I'll be in the care of such a _ravishing_ jailer?"

Leela plants her hands on her hips. " _You_ should care," she says, severely. "If you go about being _ravishing_ with every woman in a uniform, she will cut off your nose."

"That isn't quite the turn I was hoping this evening would take..."

"Now come with me, prisoner! I will tie you up. I have nearly forgotten the knots my father taught me as a girl; it will be very good practice."

"And _then_ will we..."

"...and then you will teach me what all the knobs on this staser do!"

Andred sighs. "I think this is officially a failed experiment."

"I do not! This is a _good_ game, Andred. Can we do it again tomorrow?"


End file.
